Le plus beau des Noël
by Bip-Bip Girl
Summary: Un petit OS pour Noël.  Bella n'a pas eu une vie facile, jusqu'à ce jour où Edward croise son chemin.


Bonjour tout le monde.

Voici un petit OS pour vous souhaiter à tous un très joyeux Noël.

* * *

Nous étions le 23 décembre, Noël était bientôt là et comme chaque année, je tentais de faire un bilan de ma vie. Mais le bilan était très rapide à faire. Je n'avais quasiment plus rien pour moi. Je détestais mon job: travailler dans magasin de sport pour une femme qui ne pouvait absolument pas marcher sans tomber, totalement ironique. En plus, le fils des propriétaires était juste horripilant, je ne le supportais plus, mais j'étais bien obligée de faire avec. Mes études? J'avais été obligée de les arrêter plus tôt que prévues, alors que je savais que j'avais les capacités de faire quelque chose de ma vie. De toute petite, j'avais voulu travailler dans le social, aider les gens en difficultés et finalement, c'était moi qui se retrouvais en difficulté. Mes parents? Toute une histoire. Ma mère m'avait abandonnée lorsque j'étais toute petite, elle ne se sentait pas de devenir mère. Oh, elle avait bien tenté de revenir lors de mon adolescence, mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter dans ma vie, pas après le vide qu'elle avait laissé. J'avais donc grandit sans mère, et je m'étais fait à cette idée, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas des gens de mon âge. Au lycée, je n'avais jamais eu d'amis, j'étais celle qui n'avait pas de mère. Ça ne me touchait même plus. J'en avais juste rien à faire, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, quitter cette satanée ville de Forks pour enfin devenir quelqu'un. Mais tout s'était déroulé d'une manière totalement différente.

A 18 ans, j'étais sortie à Seattle avec une copine de la fac et le lendemain, je m'étais retrouvée passablement éméchée et nue dans un lit. La veille s'était avérée bien arrosée et j'avais rencontré un homme, bien évidemment, nous avions passé la nuit ensemble et lendemain, il m'avait bien dit que je ne devais rien attendre de lui. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais lui demander de m'épouser, je n'étais pas comme cela, j'étais fière et indépendante. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Je sais ce que vous vous dites, ça ressemble à une mauvaise comédie sentimentale. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Non, c'était ma vie tout simplement, aucune magie, aucun être imaginaire qui débarque pour vous sortir de votre misère quotidienne. Ce que je ne savais pas forcément à l'époque, c'était que cette nuit allait bouleverser ma vie à jamais. Quatre mois après cette nuit, j'étais retournée chez mon père pour les vacances de Noël, et comme bien souvent, je m'étais retrouvée à l'hôpital. C'était quasiment un passage obligé pour moi, j'étais une habituée. Mais ce qui changea cette fois là, c'est l'annonce qu'ils m'avaient faite. J'étais enceinte.

C'était un peu comme si tout mon monde venait de s'effondrer, c'était totalement impossible, je n'avais eu aucune relation depuis cette nuit à Seattle, quatre mois auparavant. Mais à priori, la vie n'avait pas fini de me jouer des tours. J'avais fait un déni de grossesse. Je ne connaissais même pas cela avant d'en faire un. En fait, c'était tout simple. Mon cerveau ne pouvant concevoir que j'attendais un enfant ne le prenait pas en compte et donc, mon corps ne se modifiait que très peu. Lorsqu'ils me l'avaient annoncé, nous avions pu voir mon corps changer presque brutalement. C'était totalement insensé. J'avais voulu avorter, parce que je n'étais pas prête à consacré ma vie à un petit être. Mais il était trop tard. Il fallait presqu'un mois pour avoir un rendez-vous et évidemment, le délai aurait été passé. Je m'étais donc faite à l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de mon père. Il m'avait lâchement abandonnée, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus rien à faire avec moi. Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails parce que j'avais totalement autre chose à faire.

J'avais donc commencé à travailler chez les Newton, juste pour gagner ma vie et assurer à mon enfant de quoi survivre. Rester à Forks était la meilleure solution, les loyers de cette petite ville n'étaient pas trop chers, il y avait des écoles pour mon enfant, et madame Newton avait été assez gentille pour me prendre à son service. Certes, je servais plus de larbin qu'autre chose, mais une fois rentrée chez moi, j'étais heureuse car j'avais de quoi payer mon loyer, à manger, et de quoi acheter des tonnes de choses pour mon enfant. Car au fil des jours, je m'étais rendue compte que je voulais de plus en plus cet enfant, ce bébé qui grandissait en moi et bientôt, il serait l'être qui aurait le plus besoin de moi et je me devais d'être à la hauteur.

Et cinq mois après, ma petite princesse était née. C'était juste le plus beau bébé du monde. Je sais que toutes les mères disent cela de leur enfant, mais je le pensais vraiment. Ma fille était la huitième merveille du monde, et dès que mes yeux ont croisé les siens, j'ai su que ma vie ne tournerait uniquement autour d'elle, qu'à partir de ce jour, elle serait mon univers, mon monde.

Bien évidemment, j'ai eu, et comme toutes les mères je pense, des moments de découragement, mais j'avais tenu bon. Je n'étais pas, comme je l'avais craint pendant un moment, comme ma mère. J'avais réussi à faire face à mes responsabilités. Et même si ma vie était tout sauf parfaite, même si je n'avais rien pour moi, même si tout le monde semblait m'en vouloir ou même m'avoir abandonné, tant que ma fille était heureuse, ça me suffisait amplement. Je ne vivais que pour elle et pour son bonheur. Et si un jour elle ne sentait plus à sa place dans cette ville, j'étais bel et bien prête à tout abandonner pour l'emmener là où elle serait heureuse.

- Isabella, vous pouvez partir, il commence à neiger et il vaut mieux que vous rentriez chez vous avant que la neige nous empêche de sortir.

- Bien madame Newton. Bon week-end.

- Merci, vous aussi.

Madame Newton était l'une des seules à ne pas m'avoir tourner le dos et à être à peu près gentille avec moi, et heureusement car sinon, cela ferait longtemps que je me serais sauvée de cette ville.

Heureuse de pouvoir partir en avance, je prenais le chemin de l'école primaire pour pouvoir récupérer ma princesse. Étant donné qu'il neigeait, j'étais à peu près certaine que sa maitresse laisserait les enfants sortir en premier. Un coup de téléphone de la directrice me confirma cela, je pouvais aller chercher ma fille si je le souhaitais.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais à l'entrée de sa classe et comme à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait, son regard s'illumina. Et j'étais à peu près persuadée qu'il en était de même pour moi. Son institutrice nous sourit avec un regard bienveillant et laissa ma fille courir dans mes bras.

- maman!

- Hello ma princesse, tu as passé une bonne journée?

- Oh oui, on a fait des décorations de Noël.

- C'est génial, comme ça, on pourra faire le sapin avec! Dis-je en prenant son sac alors que nous prenions la route pour rentrer chez nous.

- On le fait en rentrant.

- Pas ce soir non.

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Parce que ce soir, nous allons acheter un sapin, ce sera mieux pour le faire non?

- Oui! Dit-elle en sautillant sur son siège.

- Génial alors.

- On le fera quand?

- Sans doute demain, ou dimanche, nous verrons, d'accord?

- Oui!

Comme je l'avais promis à ma fille, après avoir rangé nos affaires à l'appartement et prit un goûter consistant, nous avions pris la route pour Port Angeles. La neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber, mais il nous fallait cet arbre, nous étions à cinq jours de Noël et nous devions avoir ce sapin. La route jusque Port Angeles fut longue, mais nous y étions arrivées. C'est sur le retour que les choses s'étaient gâtées. Nous avions un immense sapin sur le toit et le vent avait redoublé de violence. A Trois kilomètres de Forks, alors que je roulais à peine à 30Km/h, nous entendîmes un gros bruit. Le sapin de Noël venait de tomber.

- reste là mon ange, je vais essayer de le remettre sur le toit.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide?

- Non mon ange, reste au chaud.

- D'accord.

J'avais laissé le moteur tourner pour qu'elle ne meure pas de froid, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on reste trop longtemps comme ça, sinon, ma pauvre batterie allait mourir. Dix minutes plus tard, je n'arrivais toujours pas à mettre ce satané sapin sur ma voiture et je commençais vraiment à désespérer quand j'entendis un cri dans la forêt.

- fais chier! Je vais le tuer.

Je me retournais pour voir qui venait de jurer de la sorte, mais je ne voyais personne.

- Lou, tu restes dans la voiture s'il te plait et tu t'enfermes. Tu n'ouvres qu'à moi, d'accord?

- D'accord. Me dit-elle en prenant un livre.

Je m'avançais vers la forêt pour voir qui était l'auteur de ce cri, essayant de me protéger de la neige tant bien que mal. Ce que je vis m'aurait fait sourire si nous n'étions pas sous une tempête de neige, mais c'était bel et bien le cas. Devant moi se trouvait un jeune homme, moins de trente ans, même s'il m'aurait été très difficile de le jurer. Il était assis dans la neige jurant par tous les saints qu'il trouverait un moyen de se venger. Je m'approchais tout doucement, histoire de ne pas le brusquer.

- Excusez-moi,vous avez besoin d'aide? Demandais-je prudemment.

- je... non, ça va aller.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître impolie, mais il neige et si vous restez ici, vous allez attraper la mort.

- On ne devrait pas tarder à venir me chercher. Enfin, je pense.

- je... d'accord. Dis-je en me retournant pour rejoindre ma fille.

- Attendez. Me dit-il en courant vers moi pour attraper mon poignet.

- Oui? Demandais-je en tentant de réprimer les frissons qui se répandaient dans mon corps.

- Vous pouvez peut-être me dire où je peux trouver un bus ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Heu... malheureusement, vu l'heure, aucun bus ne passera...

- un hôtel.

- Nous pouvons essayer d'en trouver un ouvert.

- Merci...

- Bella. Répondis-je à sa question silencieuse.

- Edward. Me dit-il en me serrant la main.

- Enchanté.

- Moi de même.

- Par contre, j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

- Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Pour ça. Dis-je en montrant le sapin de Noël qui était à terre.

- Oh, je vois. Dépêchons-nous avant qu'il ne soit totalement impossible de rouler.

- C'est parti.

Je ne connaissais pas du tout cet homme, mais j'avais senti que je pouvais lui faire confiance, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je le savais, un pressentiment. De toute façon, il était à peu près la seule personne à m'adresser la parole sans avoir le moindre préjugé. Et deux minutes plus tard, le sapin était sur le toit de ma voiture et nous étions enfin au chaud de cette dernière.

- Edward, je vous présente Louise, ma fille, Lou, voici Edward, il est tombé en panne et nous allons le conduire à l'hôtel.

- Bonjour! Tu vas nous aider à faire le sapin? Demanda ma princesse avec un petit sourire.

- Heu... je ….

- ma chérie, je suis certaine qu'Edward a autre chose à faire.

- Ha bon?

- Heu... oui, je dois rentrer chez moi, enfin, si je trouve comment faire.

- Nous trouverons sans doute un moyen. Dis-je pour le rassurer.

- Peu de temps après, nous étions devant le seul hôtel de Forks.

- Et bien, nous y voilà. Dis-je en arrêtant le moteur de la voiture.

- Je... vous ne voulez pas venir avec moi?

- C'est à dire que... il ne vaut mieux pas pour vous.

- Je crois plutôt le contraire... je ne connais rien ici et je voudrais vraiment que vous m'accompagniez.

- Je ne suis réellement bien vue ici, il vaudrait mieux que vous y alliez tout seul.

- D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Revenez si ça ne va pas.

- Merci. Dit-il en souriant et en fermant la porte de la voiture.

- On va attendre ici? Me demanda ma puce en souriant.

- Oui, on ne sait jamais...

- tu sais quoi maman, je suis certaine que c'est un prince charmant.

- Je ne crois pas Louise.

- Ha bon? Et pourquoi? Me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Parce que tu sais très bien que les princes charmants n'existent que dans les contes de fées.

- Et pourquoi il ne viendrait pas dans notre monde?

- Parce que c'est comme ça, c'est totalement impossible.

- Mais maman...

- chut mon ange, il revient.

- D'accord.

- Alors? Demandais-je alors qu'il ouvrait la portière.

- je... vous allez trouvez ça totalement idiot, mais je n'ai pas d'argent...enfin, j'en ai, mais pas la bonne monnaie...

- ok. Louise, tu restes ici et...

- je n'ouvre à personne, d'accord.

Je sortis de la voiture avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, par moment, ma fille était beaucoup plus mature qu'elle ne devrait l'être.

- Votre fille est adorable.

- Merci.

- Où est son père.

- Aucune idée. Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Et sinon, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici?

- Un différent avec mon cousin, enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Ouais... la famille.

- Hum hum... la famille.

C'est sans un mot que nous avions continuer notre route jusqu'à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Comme je m'y attendais, c'était madame Mallory et c'était pas génial pour Edward.

- Isabella, que me vaut cet honneur.

- Je viens réserver une chambre pour Edward.

- Oui, mais je ne prends pas les billets de monopoly.

- Pardon?

- Son argent, il vient d'un pays qui n'existe pas.

- Je vais payer. Dis-je en sortant mon porte-monnaie.

- Toi? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui, moi. Dis-je en devenant un peu agressive.

- Ma chérie, je ne crois pas que ça serve à quelque chose que tu dépenses ton argent pour quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.

- Madame Mallory, vous allez prendre mon argent et accepter Edward?

- Je ne suis pas certaine que...

- maman je...

génial, il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Lauren Mallory. La femme que je supportais le moins au monde, enfin, l'une des filles. Je sais que je pourrais passer pour une femme totalement asociale, mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'étaient eux qui ne me comprenaient pas et qui souhaitaient me mettre dans la case de la pauvre fille paumée. J'avais essayé de me sortir de cette case, mais je n'y étais pas arrivé.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle en faisant un sourire charmeur à Edward.

- Heu... bonjour.

- Je suis Lauren et vous êtes?

- Edward Cullen. Dit-il en souriant.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- Bien, pouvons-nous avoir une chambre. Demandais-je pour couper court à ces œillades plus que gênante.

- je...

- mais bien sur! Répondit Lauren.

- Finalement, je vais trouver un autre moyen. Dit Edward en sortant de l'hôtel.

- Mais... mais...

- Edward, attendez, où allez-vous? Demandais-je en courant après lui.

- Je ne dormirais pas là, je vais trouver un autre endroit, mais il est hors de question que je passe une nuit ici.

- Mais il n'y a aucun autre hôtel.

- Et bien je dormirais dehors. Je ne veux pas que vous dépensiez votre argent dans une famille qui n'en a rien à faire de vous.

- Mais...

- non, vous êtes la seule qui me soit venue en aide et ces personnes vous traitent comme une moins que rien, alors non, je ne dormirais pas là bas.

- Et vous comptez dormir dehors.

- Oui, s'il le faut.

- Allez venez. Dis-je en m'avançant vers la voiture.

- Il y a sans doute une église non?

- Mais bien sur... et vous allez demander le droit d'asile?

- Bah oui...

- mais bien sur. Allez, en route.

- On va où? Demanda Louise.

- À la maison.

- Tu viens avec nous? Demanda ma fille à Edward.

- Heu...

- oui, il vient avec nous. Dis-je en démarrant la voiture.

- Super!

Ma fille semblait étonnement heureuse que nous ayons un invité pour la soirée, voire pour la nuit. J'étais peut-être insensée de le laisser venir chez moi, mais je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, ma fille avait toujours eu du mal avec les étrangers, mais pas avec lui. Alors si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, c'était que moi aussi.

- Et voilà, bienvenue chez nous. Dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

- Je peux ouvrir la porte? Demanda Louise en sautillant.

- Vas-y ma belle.

- Je vais monter le sapin si vous le souhaitez. Me dit Edward en souriant.

- Vous voulez de l'aide?

- Non, montez avant d'être transie de froid.

- Merci beaucoup.

La soirée s'était relativement bien passée. Je n'avais pas voulu poser plus de question sur la vie de cet homme, de toute façon, je ne voulais pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma vie et donc, je n'irais pas trop loin dans les questions.

J'avais voulu lui donner mon lit, mais il avait tenu à dormir dans le canapé, et c'était donc après une bataille acharnée d'une demie-heure que nous étions tombés d'accord, il dormirait sur le canapé et je dormirais dans mon lit. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix et je devais bien admettre qu'Edward était plutôt quelqu'un de têtu.

Pendant notre pseudo dispute, j'avais eu tout le loisir de l'observer et mon dieu, il était tout simplement divin. Durant toute la soirée, j'avais l'esprit bien trop occupé pour remarquer sa beauté, mais alors que l'on se parlait, se regardant droit dans les yeux, je n'avais pu que remarquer à quel point il était beau. Ses cheveux qui paraissaient roux sous les lumière de l'hôtel étaient en fait châtains avec des reflets cuivrés. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert magnifique, quasiment semblable à une émeraude et son physique... je devais bien admettre qu'il avait un physique qui ne me laissait pas insensible. Il réveillait tant de choses en moi, des choses que je pensais ne jamais ressentir tant j'étais concentrée par ma fille. Finalement, elle avait peut-être raison, Edward était le prince charmant, enfin, du moins physiquement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par une merveilleuse odeur de pâtisserie. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas senti cette odeur au réveil et c'était juste merveilleux. Je me levais sans vraiment faire attention à la tenue que je portais. Le spectacle qui se déroula sous mes yeux était inattendu, l'homme que j'avais recueilli hier était là, dans ma cuisine entrain de cuisiner je ne sais trop quoi.

- bonjour. Dis-je en souriant.

- Bonjour, j'ai fait des muffins, vous aimez?

- Vous plaisantez? J'adore. Dis-je en m'asseyant à table.

- Après le petit-déjeuner, je vais partir. Me dit-il en s'asseyant face à moi.

- Pour aller où? La tempête se déchaîne, vous ne parviendrez pas à rentrer chez vous par la route.

- Je ne rentrerais pas par la route...

- ha bon, et comment alors? Par les airs, c'est totalement impossible.

- Non...

- comment alors?

- Nous allons dire que c'est assez compliqué.

- Écoutez Edward, je sais que ce n'est pas le plus bel appartement du monde, mais j'aimerais que vous restiez ici, au moins le temps que quelqu'un de chez vous vienne vous chercher.

- En fait, j'habite assez loin, et je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais.

- Appelez-les alors.

- je... Écoutez Bella, c'est très gentil de votre part de m'avoir accueilli chez vous, mais c'est bientôt Noël et je suis certain que vous avez autre chose à faire que de vous occuper de moi.

- À part acheter une dinde pour deux personnes, non.

- Ce n'est pas une... quoi? Vous passez Noël seulement avec votre fille?

- Oui... mais là n'est pas la question, je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille si vous partez maintenant.

- J'ai trouvé Edward. Dit Louise qui était dans le salon entrain de regarder un dessin animé de Noël.

- Bonjour ma puce.

- Bonjour maman. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur mes genoux.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?

- Je sais d'où tu viens!

- Ha bon? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, tu viens du village du père Noël.

- Tu en es certaine?

- Oh oui! je t'ai vu cette nuit, tu essayais de parler à ton miroir, et je suis certaine que c'était un elfe que tu appelais.

- Louise, où es-tu allée chercher ça?

- Maman, je te dis que je l'ai vu.

- Et moi, je vois que tu vas aller te laver, pour que l'on puisse faire le sapin de Noël.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en prenant un muffin et en sortant de la cuisine.

- Désolée, je sais qu'elle est un peu grande pour croire encore au père Noël, mais...

- on n'est jamais trop grand pour croire au père Noël. D'ailleurs, vous devriez encore y croire.

- Sérieusement Edward. Le père Noël!

- Et? demanda-t-il en se vexant légèrement.

- Il n'existe pas c'est tout, sinon, pourquoi m'aurait-il laissé élever Louise toute seule dans ce trou paumé?

- je... ce n'est pas Dieu, ce n'est que le père Noël.

- Bien... dis-je en me levant.

- Bella. Dit-il en attrapant ma main.

- Quoi? Demandais-je en me retournant violemment.

- Je ne voulais pas être impoli. Désolé. Dit-il en faisant de petits cercle sur le dos de ma main.

Je tentais de faire fis des frissons qui se propageaient dans tout mon corps. Cet homme provoquait en moi des sensations pour le moins étranges, et j'avais beau essayer de ne pas y faire attention, les frissons étaient là.

La matinée se déroula dans une atmosphère assez tendue. Edward et moi évitions cordialement de nous parler et Louise avait décidé qu'il serait mieux que nous fassions le sapin de Noël l'après-midi, après qu'elle ait réalisé un gâteau au chocolat avec Edward. Il était étrange de la voir interagir avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas la veille, mais elle semblait tellement heureuse que je décidais de la laisser passer du bon temps avec ce dernier. Pour ma part, je m'occupais du ménage avant de les laisser tous les deux pour aller faire quelques achats de Noël. Les cadeaux que j'achetais à Louise n'étaient jamais merveilleux, mais je voulais qu'elle ait toujours quelque chose au pied du sapin, même si ce n'était pas grand chose. J'avais toujours espéré que mon père lui offre quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une carte, mais il avait préféré nous oublier, presque entièrement.

Vers 14h, j'étais de retour à l'appartement, et ce dernier ressemblait à un champ de bataille, enfin, surtout la cuisine. Il y avait de la farine partout et au milieu de ce capharnaüm, un Edward qui tentait tant bien que mal de débarrasser tout cela.

- mais... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?

- Nous avons eu un soucis avec le pot de farine.

- Je vois cela.

- Louise est dans la salle de bain, elle se débarbouille.

- Bien, je vais aller chercher les décorations de Noël.

Il fallait à tout prix que je sorte de cette pièce avant de lui sauter dessus. Voir ses cheveux plein de farine, c'était trop pour moi. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, passer la main dedans. Je repris contenance en sortant le carton qui contenait toutes les décorations de Noël que j'avais pu glaner au fil des années.

C'est dans une ambiance plus que festive que nous nous étions retrouvés à faire ce sapin de Noël. J'aurais aimé que toutes les années soient comme celle-là. Louise riait aux éclats alors qu'Edward la portait pour lui faire apposer ses décorations sur le haut du sapin alors que je prenais des photos pour garder des souvenirs de cette merveilleuse après-midi.

Le soir venu, nous avions pu goûter au succulent gâteau qu'Edward avait fait avec ma fille, honnêtement, j'avais été au bord de l'orgasme culinaire, c'était tout simplement une pure merveille. Une fois Louise couchée, je m'asseyais sue le canapé aux côtés de l'Apollon qui me servait d'invité.

- je suis crevée. Dis-je en souriant.

- Louise est une petite pleine de vie.

- À qui le dites-vous.

- Bella... je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'ai réellement été impoli, vous m'invitez chez vous et je...

- c'est bon Edward, oublions. Vous avez réussi à joindre vos proches?

- Non... je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Je suis certaine que tout cela va s'arranger.

- Je l'espère. Venez. Dit-il en se levant.

- Que faites-vous? Demandais-je.

- Nous allons danser. Dit-il en allumant la chaîne hifi.

- Edward! Je ne sais pas danser.

- Je suis totalement certain du contraire.

De toute façon, je n'avais absolument pas le choix. Je m'étais encore laissée attendrir par son satané sourire. Voilà comment nous nous étions retrouvés en train de danser dans le salon toute sorte de danse, du rock au slow en passant par la salsa. C'était un danseur hors pair et avec son aide, j'arrivais à faire des miracles, enfin, à mon échelle.

La dernière danse était celle qui m'avait le plus déstabilisée. Un slow. Être dans les bras d'Edward, c'était comme toucher du bout du doigt le paradis. Il me tenait fermement contre lui, comme s'il souhaitait que je ne m'éloigne pas de lui. Je le sentis respirer mes cheveux et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je levais alors le visage vers lui au moment où il baissait les yeux. Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tant de tendresse que je me sentis défaillir. Si être dans ses bras était quelque chose de merveilleux, sentir sa bouche sur la mienne n'avait aucun équivalent.

Peu à peu, le baiser gagna en intensité et je sentis mon désir se réveiller. Un désir qui ne s'était que rarement réveillé depuis la naissance de Louise, en même temps, quand on voyait la brochette d'homme qui s'offrait à moi à Forks... enfin, j'étais bien loin de tout cela à cet instant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Edward, cet homme que je ne connaissais pas la veille et qui m'embrassait fougueusement à l'instant précis. En me serrant un peu plus contre lui, je ne pu que sentir son désir qui cognait contre mon ventre et qui me fit gémir de satisfaction.

- Tu me rends dingue. Me dit-il en embrassant mon cou.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire. Dis-je en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux comme j'avais tant souhaité le faire.

- Nous ne devrions pas rester ici. Dit-il en jetant un œil à la porte de chambre de ma fille.

- Tu as raison. Répondis-je en l'emmenant dans ma chambre.

À peine la porte était-elle fermée qu'il se jeta un nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres, me faisant encore gémir de plaisir. Lentement, je fis glisser sa chemise le long de son corps, et ce que je découvris me rendit encore plus humide, comme si mon vagin brûlait d'anticipation autant que moi. Tout aussi lentement, je déposais mes lèvres sur ce merveilleux torse qui s'offrait à moi. Sa peau était si douce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'embrasser encore et encore, lui faisant répéter inlassablement mon prénom que je n'avais jamais trouvé aussi beau que dans sa bouche. Il reprit le contrôle des opérations en m'enlevant rapidement mon t-shirt, dévoilant un soutient-gorge plus que simple et j'aurais eu honte si je n'avais pas vu son regard pétiller devant mon corps. Ce que je ressentais en étant dans ses bras était vraiment inouï. Il était tendre, si tendre avec moi et je me sentais vraiment belle. Avec lui, je redevenais enfin Bella, la femme et non la maman qui s'occupe de sa petite fille.

Quelques minutes après, j'étais entièrement nue, allongée sur le lit et offerte à lui, à cet homme que je ne connaissais pas la veille mais qui à présent me faisait vibrer comme aucun autre n'en avait été capable. Il se mit au dessus de moi et fit glisser ses lèvres le long de mon cou pour arriver à ma poitrine alors que ma main descendait vers sa verge plus que gonflée. J'entamais une tendre caresse alors que sa main glissait elle aussi vers mon centre pour aller trouver mon petit paquet de nerfs qui n'attendait que lui. J'eus un gémissement incontrôlé au moment où il le pinça. Cet homme me rendait plus que vivant et j'aimais toutes ces sensations qu'ils provoquait en moi. Au bout de quelques minutes de torture, je sentis mon corps se cambrer involontairement et j'atteignis l'orgasme alors que ma main était toujours posée sur son sexe qui ne semblait pas prêt à la délivrance. Doucement, il attrapa ma main et l'embrassa avant de venir me déposer un baiser sur le front. Toujours avec une tendresse infinie, il se présenta à mon entrée et sans aucun mot qui aurait pu paraître cliché vu où nous en étions, il entra en moi, rallumant ainsi l'incendie qui venait à peine de s'éteindre. J'étais entrain de tutoyer les étoiles et je sentais que ce n'était pas terminé.

- oh! Encore! Dis-je en tentant de me reprendre pour ne pas crier trop fort.

- Tu aimes? Me demanda-t-il en accélérant

- oh oui! Plus fort.

- Merde, c'est tellement bon. Dit-il en allant plus fort.

- Tellement plus. Ici. Criais-je en le sentant atteindre ce qui devait être mon point G.

- comme ça? Demanda-t-il en soulevant mon bassin pour me prendre encore plus profondément.

- Oh oui! Edward!

- BELLA!

Il avait grogné mon prénom dans mon cou en se déversant en moi. Totalement dans les étoiles, je ne fis même pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour et je m'endormis dans les bras de cet homme en tout point merveilleux.

* * *

- Edward! Ha enfin, je te retrouve. Fit une voix féminine dans l'appartement.

- Vous êtes qui? Demanda la voix de ma fille.

- Oh; je suis Alice et je suis venue chercher Edward, il est grand temps que l'on rentre à la maison.

Je devais dormir encore profondément, car cette fille était entrée dans mon appartement sans être passée par la porte car ma fille était trop petite pour atteindre le verrou qui était en haut de la porte et que j'étais encore dans les bras d'Edward qui était éveillé car il caressait tendrement mes cheveux. Je me retournais vers lui pour le voir me sourire tendrement.

- joyeux Noël. Me dit-il en embrassant mon front.

- À toi aussi.

- Edward Cullen, tu sors immédiatement.

- Désolé pour ça... dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte.

- Qui est-ce?

- Ma sœur...

- comment est-elle entrée.

- Par la cheminée. Dit-il en se levant.

- Edward! Dis-je en riant.

- Quoi?

- Sois sérieux.

- Je le suis. Tu ferais mieux de passer quelque chose, elle risque d'entrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur les lèvres avant de mettre un boxer.

- La porte est...

- fermée à clef, je sais. Me coupa-t-il alors que je fermais le dernier bouton de la chemise qu'il portait.

- Merde Edward, tu étais où? Demanda celle qui était sa sœur en entrant dans la chambre.

- Bonjour Alice, joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

- Joyeux Noël? Ça fait trois jours qu'on n'a plus aucune nouvelle de toi, et tu me souhaites un joyeux Noël. Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement qu'il est joyeux alors que papa a du faire la tournée en sachant que tu étais loin de nous? Dit-elle en frappant de son petit point sur son torse.

- Alice! Nous ne sommes pas seuls! Dit-il en jetant un regard vers moi.

- Oh! Tu dois être Bella, je suis tellement heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Dit-elle en sautant dans mes bras.

- Comment...

- ta fille m'a dit ton prénom. Oh mon dieu, tu es tellement belle. Elle est si belle Edward. Dit-elle en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers son frère.

- Je sais Alice, maintenant, calmes-toi, tu vas lui faire peur.

- Maman! Le papa Noël est passé, je peux aller ouvrir mes cadeaux.

- Oui, allons dans le salon. Dis-je en me levant alors que ma fille courrait vers les cadeaux suivie de près par Alice.

- Ta sœur est...

- dingue, tu peux le dire, mais c'est un peu le cas de toute la famille.

Nous étions arrivés dans le salon et Louise était déjà assise au pied du sapin en ouvrant les cadeaux.

- Alors, pourquoi tu es parti?

- Alice, tu ne voudrais pas laisser la petite ouvrir ses cadeaux en silence.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps Edward...

- pas le temps? Demandais-je en levant les yeux vers ce dernier.

- Non, nous devons repartir tout de suite, nous devons rentrer. Maman est folle de savoir que tu es parti à cette période.

- Je ne suis pas parti d'accord, James m'a envoyé ici et je n'avais aucun moyen de revenir.

- Maintenant que je suis là, c'est réglé, on s'en va.

Je regardais douloureusement Edward. Non pas que j'avais pensé passer toute ma vie avec lui, mais j'aurais au moins aimé passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Je réprimais tant que je pouvais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, j'avais tellement été abandonnée dans ma vie que ça ne devrait plus rien me faire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ma fille qui continuait d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, mais j'en étais totalement incapable, je décidais donc de me lever pour aller faire du café. Une fois toute seule, j'éclatais en sanglots silencieux.

- Je suis désolé. Dit Edward qui entrait dans la cuisine.

- Pourquoi, c'est génial, tu rentres chez toi. Dis-je en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient les long de mes joues.

- Merde Bella. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Edward... c'est bon.

- J'aimerais tellement rester Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai profité de toi.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, on ne s'est rien promis.

- Bella... je ne suis pas comme ça, je voudrais tellement rester avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas.

- Ce n'est pas important. Dis-je en essuyant une nouvelle fois les larmes qui coulaient.

- Si, bien sur que si ça l'est. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner. Je ne veux pas que tu pense que je suis comme tous les habitants de cette ville. Je veux passer du temps avec toi Bella, mais je dois rentrer, je n'ai pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Pas moi, pas dans ma famille.

- Edward, les rênes attendent.

- Les rênes? Demandais-je alors que Louise entrait elle aussi dans la cuisine.

- Oui maman, je te l'avais dit qu'il venait du village du père Noël.

- C'est une petite très intelligente. Dit Alice en souriant à ma fille.

- Que quoi? demandais-je choquée.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit Edward?

- Tu voulais que je lui dise comment? Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward, j'habite à Santa City, tu sais, l'endroit où personne ne peut accéder, sauf en y étant cordialement invité par le père Noël qui, soit dit en passant est mon père.

- Il y avait des manières plus... délicate de le dire, mais c'était le topo oui.

- Stop!

- Quoi?

- Le père Noël n'existe pas...

- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire Bella, il existe. J'en suis la preuve vivante.

- Mais c'est impossible...

- Alice, emmène Louise...

- mais Edward!

- Je t'ai dit d'emmener Louise. Dit-il un peu plus violemment que précédemment.

- D'accord, tu viens ma belle? Demanda-t-elle en prenant la main de ma fille et en sortant de la cuisine.

- Ok, maintenant que nous sommes entre adultes, tu peux sans doute être honnête avec moi. Dis-je en souriant.

- Mais je suis honnête avec toi Bella.

- Sincèrement Edward que tu me quittes comme ça, ok, mais n'invente pas n'importe quoi s'il te plait.

- Ok, mets un manteau. Dit-il en me tirant vers la cheminée.

- Tu fais quoi là?

- Je vais te prouver que suis bel et bien le fils du père Noël.

Il me passa un manteau sur les épaules et entra dans ma cheminée.

- tu es dingue...

- il ne me répondit pas mais tapa sur le sol et d'un coup, je me retrouvais sur le toit de mon appartement.

- mais comment est-on arrivé ici?

- Par la cheminée...

- mais... mais...

- tu vas me croire ou pas? Dit-il alors que mon regard se porta sur les rênes qui étaient tout proche de moi. Attention à toi! Dit-il alors que je m'approchais de ces derniers.

- C'est totalement dingue. Dis-je en regardant les animaux.

- Je sais... excuses-moi... j'aurais du te dire la vérité plus tôt...

- je ne t'aurais pas cru. Mais merde... quoi...

- désolé...

- pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi?

- J'aurais aimé être autre chose.

- Moi aussi...

- il me serra contre lui alors que mes larmes coulaient de nouveau.

- Tu vas réellement partir alors?

- Oui, je n'ai pas le choix. J'aurais tellement aimé rester. Je ne dis pas ça comme ça tu sais. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne auparavant. Je ne veux pas te quitter.

- Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix. Dis-je alors qu'il me ramenait dans l'appartement.

- je... Alice. Dit-il en parlant à sa sœur qui jouait dans le salon avec ma fille.

- Oui?

- Je reste ici.

- Quoi? Non, tu ne peux pas et tu le sais, tu n'as pas le droit.

- Je le prends, je ne les quitte pas.

- Tu ne peux pas. Dis-je en caressant sa joue.

- Je peux le prendre, notre destin n'est jamais entièrement tracé. Je veux rester avec toi, avec vous. Je me suis attaché à vous.

- Ta vie est là bas, même si ça me tue de l'admettre.

- Alors viens avec moi! Dit-il comme s'il venait d'avoir la meilleure idée du siècle.

- Mais enfin, je ne peux pas...

- si, si, si, c'est la meilleure idée du siècle! Dit Alice en sautillant sur place comme un enfant.

- Quoi? Mais non... j'ai ma vie ici!

- Ta vie? S'il te plait Bella... tu n'as pas d'amis, tu as un travail que tu n'aimes pas et tes parents...

- Alice! La coupa brutalement Edward.

- Quoi? C'est la vérité.

- Oh maman, tu te rends compte aller dans le village du père Noël, ce serait trop bien.

Je m'assis quelques minutes, tout cela allait trop vite que je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement. J'avais juste besoin de calme, le plus de calme possible. Et si Alice avait raison, et si ma vie ici n'avait pas d'attache. Après tout, je n'avais pas d'amis, pas de famille et mon travail était horrible. Rien ne me retenait ici, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais trouver là-bas? Si Edward ne voulait plus de moi au bout de deux jours? Je n'étais pas de ce monde, je ne connaissais rien de leur monde, cela faisait longtemps que je ne croyais plus au père Noël.

- Et si je vous suis? Qu'est-ce qui me garanti que je serais à ma place, que j'aurais des amis? Une famille.

- Je suis là, je serais ton amie. Me dit Alice en souriant.

- Et je serais ta famille. Me dit Edward en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Et si dans une semaine ou un mois tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut. J'avais dit cela alors qu'Alice éclatait de rire.

- Quoi? Demandais-je brutalement.

- Ma belle, dans notre famille, lorsque l'on tombe amoureux, c'est pour toujours.

- Je... tu... demandais-je en regardant Edward.

- Oui... j'en ai l'impression...

- dis oui maman, aller, dis oui...

- tu veux vraiment partir?

- Oh oui! Je serais avec tatie Alice et puis on verra tout le monde, et même que j'aurais le papa Noël comme grand-père.

- Louise...

- laisses la. Dit Edward en me déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Mais...

- je te promets que même si un jour cela ne marche pas entre nous, ce qui en soit est totalement impossible, tu auras ta place chez nous, et Louise fera toujours parti de la famille.

- je... tu me le promets?

- Parole de Santa Claus. Dit-il en me déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

- Edward...

- quoi? Ok, futur Santa Claus...

- pardon?

- Ha oui, je suis le futur...

- nan, on parlera de cela plus tard, je dois aller préparer les cartons.

- Je le savais, je le savais! dit Alice en frappant dans les mains.

- Calme toi Alice sinon, je ne partirais jamais.

- Je crois que tes cartons sont déjà fait. Dit-il en haussant les épaules

- comment?

- La magie de Noël. Dit-il en souriant.

- Allez, allons-y ou la dinde sera froide quand nous arriverons.

Je les regardais en souriant. J'étais sans doute entrain de faire la chose la plus insensée de toute ma vie. Mais j'étais à peu près certaine que j'allais enfin trouver ma place, là-bas, dans un pays imaginaire ou lointain, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais avec une famille que je ne connaissais pas. Edward s'installa dans le traineau, prenant les rênes de ce dernier. Je pris place à ses côtés alors qu'il lâchait les rênes d'une main pour m'encercler la taille et je pris ma fille sur mes genoux pendant qu'Alice s'installait à ma droite et nous posait une couverture sur les genoux.

- En route! Cria Edward en me lançant un sourire.

Louise regardait Edward avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ma fille semblait réellement heureuse de se trouver ici, avec Edward et sa sœur, et bientôt, nous serons dans la famille de l'homme qui était à mes côtés, c'était fou, réellement fou.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que nous étions partis, mais nous étions à présent arrivés , ou du moins, j'en avais la vague impression, vu les illuminations qui s'étalaient devant moi et devant les yeux ébahis de ma fille. Le traineau arrêté, une jeune femme brune nous sauta dessus.

- oh mon dieu, mes chéris, vous êtes revenus!

- Oui maman.

- Edward, où étais-tu? Demanda un homme blond qui devait avoir une soixantaine d'années.

- Demandes donc à James.

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait?

- Il m'a envoyé un Forks, sans doute pour que je ne passe pas Noël avec vous. Dit-il en prenant Louise dans les bras pour l'aider à descendre du traineau.

- Comment? Je vais...

- tu ne feras rien papa, c'était sans doute la meilleure idée du siècle. Répondit mon homme en souriant.

- Ha bon?

- Oui... je vous présente Isabella Swan.

- oh...

- Bella, voici mes parents, Esmé et Carlisle, plus connu sous le nom de Santa Claus.

- je...euh, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- Bonjour papa Noël, je suis Louise.

- Heureux de faire votre connaissance, je suis certaine que vous allez vous plaire ici. Dit Esmé en prenant Louise dans les bras.

- Il faudrait mettre les affaires de Bella et Louise dans mes appartements.

- C'est comme si c'était fait mon chéri.

- Allons déjeuner. Dit Carlisle en nous emmenant à l'intérieur.

Je n'étais pas une étrangère ici, j'étais en famille, j'étais heureuse, et j'étais entrain de passer le meilleur Noël de toute ma vie. Ma relation avec Edward avait beau être très soudaine, j'étais totalement heureuse avec lui, et j'aimais Edward, aussi rapide que cela puisse paraître, j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place.

* * *

_POV Edward._

* * *

Nous étions le 25 décembre, il était 12h et enfin, j'avais terminé ma tournée. J'étais heureux de rentrer à la maison, de retrouver ma famille. Cette nuit était la plus longue de toute l'année, et l'une des plus belle, mais elle était épuisante. En rentrant dans notre maison, ma fille me sauta dessus.

- hello Santa. Dit-elle en s'accrochant à mon cou.

- Lou, tu n'es pas un peu trop grande pour cela?

- Je ne serais jamais trop grande pour te sauter dans les bras.

- Même à 18 ans?

- Mais oui. C'est juste que tu te fais un peu vieux non?

- Je n'arrêtes pas de lui dire.

- Merci papa. Dis-je en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre.

- Ne jamais frapper son père.

- Mais oui... où est ma femme? Demandais-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Oh Ed', tu es rentré! Depuis longtemps?

- Non, j'ai juste été arrêté par Louise, elle m'a sauté dessus.

- C'est un peu sa tradition à elle...

- je sais. Oh mon dieu, tu es merveilleuse... dis-je en déposant une main sur son ventre rond.

- Tu vas me dire cela à chaque fois?

- Oui...je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Voilà à quoi ressemblait ma vie depuis dix ans, à un long fleuve tranquille. Bella et moi nous étions mariés un an après notre rencontre, le jour de Noël et il y a cinq ans, des jumelles étaient nées de notre union, ce qui avait rendu Louise folle de joie, il y a trois ans, un petit gars était né, et à présent, ma femme était encore enceinte. Et oui, j'allais avoir cinq enfants, et j'étais plus heureux que jamais. Bien évidemment, c'était toujours moins que mon frère, il en été déjà à six enfants alors qu'il avait deux ans de moins que moi, mais Rose était née pour être mère d'une famille nombreuse. Alors que je savais que Bella n'avait jamais osé rêver à cela, mais à présent, je me plaisais à penser que je pouvais lui offrir tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ma femme était heureuse, et je peux dire que nous l'étions tous. Ce jour de Noël avait tout changé dans nos vies.


End file.
